godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (June 2012 screenplay)
The June 20, 2012 revision of the ''Godzilla'' screenplay is one of the original screenplay revisions for Legendary Pictures' ''Godzilla''. History This 107-page-long revision of the Godzilla screenplay was worked on originally by David Callaham, David S. Goyer, and Max Borenstein, and was submitted to Legendary on June 20, 2012. Further revisions would be made and eventually the final script was completed. Plot To be added. Differences *The atomic test in the very beginning of the movie which is gone into detail in with Godzilla: Awakening actually has a full-fledged scene instead of being part of the opening. *Krasnokamensk, Siberia, Russia is the site where Dr. Serizawa flies to instead of the Philippines, ten years prior to the events of Godzilla. *"Dr. Stabler" takes the place of the man who meets Serizawa and Graham in the Philippines. *Ishiro Serizawa is called "Honda." *Vivienne Graham doesn't appear in this draft. *Instead of finding a giant Godzilla skeleton and two MUTO spores in a cave in the Philippines, the remains of a Godzilla and two MUTOs are discovered frozen in ice in Russia. *Ford Brody is called "Ford Maddox" and is not in elementary school during the opening when his mother dies in the power plant; he's an 18-year old high school senior ready to go off to college. *Elle Brody is called "Elle Maddox" and is Ford's 13-year old sister instead of his wife. *Joseph Brody is called "Nathan Brody," is 40 years old, and is Ford's and Elle's step-father. *Sandra Brody is called "Linda Maddox" and is 40 years old. *The opening takes place in a suburban neighborhood in the Shakotan peninsula in Hokkaido, Japan, instead of in the fictional city of Janjira, Japan. This change was made in the wake of the 2011 Fukushima nuclear disaster. *The company that ran Janjira's power plant are called "Jancorp" in this script. *The MUTOs are referred to as "Hokmuto" (male--from "Hokkaido" and "MUTO") and "Femuto" (female--from "female" and "MUTO"). *Akio, the Hawaiian boy Ford protects in the final film, is called "Ichiro" in this script and is Japanese. *In this draft, Godzilla is explicitly mentioned to be 600 feet tall (182 meters). *The 'Hokmuto' is defeated killed early on, outmatched by Godzilla as it was hunting alone instead of in a pair with a female. So, the Hokmuto turns himself into a chrysalis where later on it breaks free and has grown four wings. *Godzilla uses his atomic breath for the first time against the male MUTO instead of the female MUTO. *Godzilla rips off one of the male MUTO's wings. *Only the female MUTO has EMP powers, and whenever she is close, Godzilla cannot breathe his atomic breath. *The male MUTO can create lightning-like "shockwaves" that ripple through the air and create aurora lights. *Instead of Ford Brody destroying the MUTO eggs by igniting an explosion by himself, he gets the help of other soldiers and destroys a spore by jamming a pair of boltcutters through it. *Instead of impaling the male MUTO with a broken building, Godzilla crushes its head with a strong bite. *Instead of firing his atomic breath down the female MUTO's mouth in a "Kiss of Death," Godzilla cuts the Femuto's head clean off her neck with his claws. Gallery Godzilla_2014_Art_of_Destruction_Concept_Art_-_Frozen_Godzilla.png Art-godzilla-140.jpg|Hokmuto concept art (thought to be from around this time) Art-godzilla-140b.jpg|Hokmuto (4-winged) concept art (thought to be from around this time) Art-godzilla-140c.jpg|M.U.T.O. concept art (thought to be from around this time) Art-godzilla-140a.jpg|M.U.T.O. concept art (thought to be from around this time) Trivia *The Godzilla carcass found in ice in the beginning was changed because production learned that Man of Steel potentially might have had a similar scene involving an alien spaceship in the works.Cotta Vaz, Mark (2014). Godzilla: The Art of Destruction. p. 12. Retrieved June 18, 2017Acuna, Kirsten (April 8, 2014). 'Godzilla' Reboot Origin Story Was Scrapped Because Of ‘Man Of Steel’ Business Insider. Retrieved June 18, 2017 References Category:Unmade films - American productions